


Can I sleep with you?

by Riddler_ENygma



Series: I'm full of myself [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quella notte, durante il loro ritiro d'allenamento per prepararsi allo scontro contro i rivali storici del Karasuno - i Nekoma -, Nishinoya, Tanaka e Hinata erano rimasti terrorizzati a causa degli oscuri corridoi del dormitorio, di Asahi e la sua terrificante apparizione in uno di essi e, come se non fosse stato già abbastanza, proprio mentre il libero della squadra cercava di prender sonno, erano iniziati degli inquietanti rumori che sembravano provenire dalla stanza accanto, adibita a camera da letto per il coach Ukai e il sensei Takeda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I sleep with you?

**Titolo:** Can I sleep with you?  
 **Fandom:** Haikyuu!!  
 **Personaggi:** Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi  
 **Pairing:** AsaNoya  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Fluff  
 **Rating:** **SAFE**  
 **Avvertimenti:** Shonen ai  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 489  
 **Note: 1.** Ho aperto un askblog ([I’m full of myself](http://daho-dumbass.tumblr.com/)) e questa fic nasce da un prompt che ho ricevuto: _Haikyuu!!. AsaNoya. Fluffosamente Fluff. "Posso dormire con te?"_  
 **2.** Questa è la mia prima ff su Haikyuu e chiedo scusa se magari i pg possono risultare OOC. Ma non chiedo affatto scusa per aver inserito la UkaTake! XD  
 **3.** Dedicata al mio amore!

**__ **

Quella notte, durante il loro ritiro d'allenamento per prepararsi allo scontro contro i rivali storici del Karasuno - i Nekoma -, Nishinoya, Tanaka e Hinata erano rimasti terrorizzati a causa degli oscuri corridoi del dormitorio, di Asahi e la sua terrificante apparizione in uno di essi e, come se non fosse stato già abbastanza, proprio mentre il libero della squadra cercava di prender sonno, erano iniziati degli inquietanti rumori che sembravano provenire dalla stanza accanto, adibita a camera da letto per il coach Ukai e il sensei Takeda.  
Yuu si girava e rigirava nel suo futon cercando di ignorare le gambe di Tanaka che spingevano contro la sua schiena e quella sottospecie di rantoli e di gemiti soffocati che sentiva provenire da dietro la parete... 

"Che diavolo di mostro ci sarà mai, nascosto tra le pareti?" si ritrovò a pensare, stringendo tra le mani il futon e cercando di non tremare dalla paura. Era tutto troppo inquietante…  
Specie in quel momento, nel pieno della notte, con tutti i suoi compagni intenti a dormire. Nessuno avrebbe potuto aiutarlo nel caso in cui il mostro - o fantasma o chi per lui - fosse arrivato nella stanza! 

Nishinoya non aveva altre alternative: si alzò dal suo giaciglio e, in punta dei piedi - voleva evitare che la terrificante creatura si accorgesse di lui - superò Tanaka e il piccolo Hinata e si mise carponi sul terreno, avvicinandosi al futon dove dormiva Asahi. 

Arrossì appena ma non si tirò indietro; entrò sotto al futon del compagno e si mise attaccato al suo corpo, quasi come a volersi riparare contro quel petto enorme e scolpito, così diverso dal suo che sembrava ancora quello di un bambino... 

"Hmmm..." mugugnò Asahi, aprendo appena gli occhi scuri e cercando di capire chi gli si fosse avvicinato in quel modo. 

"S-scusa." disse subito Nishinoya, cercando di non farsi sentire troppo imbarazzato da quella situazione. 

"È tutto ok?" 

La voce di Asahi era più roca del solito, impastata dal sonno, e le sue braccia si aprirono per accogliere meglio al loro interno il corpo del libero. 

"Fantasma..." 

"Hm?" Azumane accarezzò i capelli dell'altro, molto più soffici al tatto ora che erano privi del gel per capelli che Yuu era solito mettere. 

"C'è un dannato fantasma! O un mostro, non lo so! Senti anche tu questi lamenti?" lo incalzò subito Nishinoya. 

L'Asso del Karasuno ascoltò con attenzione i rumori e, arrossendo - doveva ringraziare la totale assenza di luce, la quale permise di celare il suo imbarazzo al compagno -, decise di non rispondere. 

Fu un lamento decisamente più alto degli altri - che alle orecchie di Asahi risultò come un "Ukaiii~" - a convincere Nishinoya a battere l'imbarazzo e a chiedere al compagno di squadra: "Posso dormire con te?" 

Asahi sentì nella voce di Yuu un reale terrore e, baciandogli la fronte, lo abbracciò per farlo rilassare e con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra acconsentì alla sua richiesta.


End file.
